The present invention relates generally to a device for monitoring the location of a container and, more particularly, to a mounting clip with attached wireless communication device for attachment to a container for monitoring the location of the container.
It is often necessary to monitor the location and movement of materials within a distribution center or manufacturing facility. One method of tracking the materials is to attach a wireless communication device such as a radio frequency identification (RFID) transponder or other identification device to containers that are housing the materials. By way of example, a liquid container such as a barrel or keg may include an identification device indicative of the liquid contained inside. An interrogation reader, or series of receivers, having an antenna device and able to send information remotely through electronic signals, is placed throughout the distribution or manufacturing facility to receive signals transmitted from the identification devices. The signals are then passed to a central control system that monitors and records the applicable information. The central control system can also send information to its interrogation readers to send to the transponders for response and/or to be stored in the transponder""s memory.
The identification system also allows for statistical analysis of the materials to maintain an accurate inventory, production flow rates, and other production standards. Additionally, the identification devices may include specific information about the materials housed within the containers including date of manufacture, place of manufacture, type of product within the container, the temperature of the container and ambient air, the temperature of the contents of the container, the pressure of the container, etc.
A problem occurs when the containers are not conducive for mounting an identification device or transponder. One example is a beer keg that has a substantially cylindrical shape with smooth, uniform outer walls. There are no extensions or areas for effectively attaching the identification device. Additionally, these containers may be heavy and cumbersome to handle. During the filling process and distribution, the containers may bang against other containers, storage racks, conveyor equipment, etc. An identification device attached to the container may easily be damaged or destroyed during this process.
Another concern is that the identification devices should be able to be quickly mounted to the containers. Each container should be identified with a separate identification device. The labor cost would be excessive and outweigh the benefits of the identification system if each device was timely to mount to the containers. Therefore, it is important that the identification devices can be quickly attached to each of the individual devices. Inherent with the quick attachment, the devices should be mounted in a straight-forward manner that is not overly difficult to require specialized equipment, or highly-trained technicians during the attachment process.
In addition to be quickly attached, the identification tags should also securely attach to the containers. Secure attachment should prevent the tags from inadvertently falling off the containers, even during handling of the containers when they may be dropped, bounced around, and otherwise roughly handled.
It is also important that the identification tags be attached in an inconspicuous manner. For reusable containers that are sent to the consumers and then returned to be refilled and redistributed, an inconspicuous placement will help to ensure that the consumers do not tamper with or otherwise destroy the identification tag. An inconspicuous placement, such as within the enclosed rim of a keg, may also help to shield the identification tag from damage while being handled.
The present invention is directed to an identification device for attachment to a container to provide information and location information. The device may be attached to the container in a straight-forward manner, and allows for a secure attachment without requiring special equipment or trained personnel. In one embodiment, the device includes a mounting clip having a main section and an arm section that are resiliently connected together at an acute angle. The arm and main sections may be pinched together to extend through an opening in the container and then resiliently separate to hold the device. Another embodiment features a substantially xe2x80x9cR-shapedxe2x80x9d clip having two feet that may be pinched together and inserted into the container. Another embodiment includes a card-like mounting clip constructed of a deformable material. The clip is deformed and inserted into the container and then returns to the original orientation against a wall of the container. In each embodiment, a wireless communication device is attached to the clip for signaling the container information.
A method of identifying a container is also contained within the present invention. The method includes inserting the clip into a container opening and attaching it to the container. Attachment is accomplished by deforming the clip during the insertion through the container opening. Once through the opening, the clip returns to the original shape preventing the clip from being removed. The wireless communication device is preferably positioned on a section of the clip that extends outward from the container opening allowing for clear and effective transmitting of signals.
The invention may be used for tracking any number of tagged containers as they move throughout a distribution or manufacturing facility. The containers with identification devices may move past an interrogation reader which provides for transferring information. Any number of interrogation readers may be positioned along the container route for tracking the attributes of the container. Additionally, a central control system may be connected to the interrogation readers for overseeing the information, and additionally controlling communication with each container.